Mother knows
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Říká se, že matka ví všechno nejlíp. Co když to ale neplatí pokaždé? Upozornění: slash... nebo něco podobného


**Mother knows**

„Jsi si jistý, že jí to nebude vadit?" Hotchův hlas zněl trochu nejistě, když zastavoval na parkovišti před sanatoriem, kde žila Reidova matka. Popravdě řečeno to _bylo_ poněkud zvláštní.

Napadlo ho, jestli bylo rozumné sem s Reidem jezdit. Nebylo přece úplně běžné navštěvovat matku svého podřízeného, natož pak _nemocnou_ matku svého podřízeného. Ale Reid říkal, že jeho matka bude jeho návštěvou nadšená a on by byl doma sám, a tak jeho pozvání na výlet do Nevady přijal. Nechtělo se mu trávit ten den volna, který tak nečekaně dostali, u sebe v bytě. Ne když nemohl jít navštívit Jacka, protože byl i s Haley po Foyetově útoku na něj umístěn do chráněného domu. A ten mohl být kdekoli ve Státech.

A u Hotche doma bylo bez Jacka ticho. Prázdno.

„Hotchi, ona zbožňuje, když jí o vás vyprávím," ujistil ho Reid klidně. „Bude _nadšená_, když někoho z vás doopravdy uvidí."

Hotch chápavě přikývl, ale pak zaváhal. „Určitě?"

Reid se na něj podíval, ohromený jeho nejistotou. Hotch _nikdy_ nebyl nejistý. Reid povytáhl obočí, ale s odpovědí se neobtěžoval.

„Ahoj, mami," pozdravil Reid svoji matku jasným, zvučným hlasem.

„Spencere!" přivítala ho Diana nadšeně a objala ho. Pak se přes jeho rameno upřeně zadívala na Hotche, který stál trochu rozpačitě asi dva metry za ním. „Koho jsi to přivedl, Spencere?"

„Ehm, to je agent Hotchner, můj šéf. Už jsi ho potkala, pamatuješ? Když jsi byla v Quanticu," sdělil jí. Otočil se k Hotchovi a povzbudivě na něj mávnul.

Hotch pomalu došel k nim a podal Reidově matce ruku. „Těší mě, madam."

„To spíš já mám radost, že mi Spencer konečně přivedl někoho představit," prohodila a stiskla mu ruku. „Ráda vás poznávám."

„Mami," ohradil se Reid nechápavě. „_Představil_ jsem ti lidi z našeho týmu, viděla jsi Morgana a JJ a Garciovou… Viděla jsi i Hotche."

Diana Reidová k Hotchově překvapení protočila oči. „Víš přece, jak to myslím."

Reid se zmateně podíval na Hotche, jako by doufal, že alespoň on pochopil, co jim jeho matka říká, a že mu to vysvětlí. Hotch však jenom pohodil nesouhlasně hlavou, tak zlehka, že si toho Reid téměř ani nevšiml.

Diana se nespokojeně zamračila, skoro se zdálo, že jí vadí fakt, že jí její vlastní syn nerozumí. „Opravdu, Spencere, čekala bych, že mi někoho přivedeš daleko dřív."

„Cože?" zeptal se Reid nechápavě.

Hotch jenom povytáhl obočí.

Diana zúžila oči, když se na své jediné dítě soustředěně podívala. „Doufám, že ses nebál, že mi bude vadit, když si místo přítelkyně najdeš přítele."

„Přítele?" zopakoval po ní Reid. Oči se mu rozšířily překvapením a on krvavě zrudnul, když mu došlo, že jeho matka předpokládá, že s Hotchem _chodí_. Oh, můj bože… Napadlo ho, jak jí to má asi vyvrátit.

To bude složité.

Zatraceně.

„Ne, mami," potřásl hlavou, „to jsi špatně pochopila. Já a Hotch spolu nechodíme."

„Spencere, nemusíš mi to vymlouvat. Takové věci matka pozná." Téměř spiklenecky se na něj podívala. „Nemáš se za co stydět, zlatíčko, podle toho, co jsi mi napsal, sis vybral velice dobře."

Reid se bezradně obrátil na Hotche, velikýma tmavýma očima ho mlčky žádal o pomoc.

_Vysvětli jí to, Hotchi. Řekni jí, že spolu nic nemáme._

„Tedy…" Diana se na okamžik zarazila a podezřívavě se na Hotche podívala, v obličeji výzvu. „Doufám, že se o mého syna staráte, jak se patří?" Tón jejího hlasu byl skoro výhrůžný, Reid věděl, že kdokoli jen o malinko méně sebejistý než Hotch by se nejspíš přikrčil. Pokud by rovnou neutekl.

„Mami…" Reidovi se zlomil hlas.

Hotch se jen pousmál. „Snažím se, madam."

Reid po něm střelil nevěřícným pohledem, na který Hotch odpověděl jen pobaveným pokrčením rameny. Proč jí to nevymluvil? Od něj by to pochopila. Od něj ano. Určitě.

Tak proč se o to sakra ani nepokusil?

„Tak se snažte pořádně, agente Hotchnere, protože můj syn si zaslouží jen to nejlepší, a pokud mu ublížíte, vyškrábu vám oči," upozornila Hotche.

„Mami…" vydechl Reid a bezmocně zakroutil hlavou. „To je jedno," zamumlal.

„Věřte mi, madam, že bych mu nikdy úmyslně neublížil," řekl jí Hotch pevně. Vážně.

Chvilku se na něj ostře dívala, a pak její obličej mírně zjihl a ona pomalu přikývla. Usmála se. „V tom případě máte moje požehnání."

Hotch hodil po Reidovi pobaveným pohledem.

Reid zasténal a skryl tvář do dlaní.

„Promiň."

Hotch snad poprvé za celou tichou jízdu zpátky do Virginie na okamžik odtrhl pohled od silnice před nimi a podíval se na Reida. „Co?" zeptal se zmateně.

Reid se na něj kradmo podíval, ale hned zase uhnul pohledem, jako by se na něj nemohl dívat. Dlaně měl neohrabaně položené na kolenou, nervózně popotahoval za světle hnědou látku jedné z nohavic. Vlasy mu padaly do očí, ale neobtěžoval se s tím, aby je odhrnul. Hotch se zamračil.

Reid se kousnul do rtu. „Mamka zřejmě předpokládá, že spolu chodíme." Nejistě se na něj podíval. Zdálo se, že je nervózní, ne-li přímo vyděšený, zároveň však nerozuměl tomu, proč ji v tom Hotch nechal a nepokusil se jí to vysvětlit sám.

Hotch pár vteřin mlčel, beze slova zajel ke krajnici a vypnul motor. Pobaveně se pousmál. „Reide, upřímně si nedovedu představit nikoho, kdo by se cítil uražený představou, že s ním chodíš."

Reid se nechápavě zamračil a měřil si ho nedůvěřivě pohledem. Krčil čelo, obočí měl zdvižené. Přemýšlel. Nedalo se říct, že by Hotchovi nevěřil. Spíše se zdálo, že mu absolutně nerozumí.

Hotch se na něj chvíli vyčkávavě díval, a pak protočil oči. „A já si myslel, že jsi génius," povzdychl si nad jeho nedůvtipností.

Reid na něj jen dál nechápavě zíral.

„Reide," oslovil ho jeho nadřízený jemně. „To tvoje… chrlení statistik, to, jak vypadáš a… jak jsi vždycky… vyvedený z míry, když jsi mezi lidmi…" Hotch se nervózně ošil. Zřejmě se cítil dost nepohodlně, když mu to říkal. „Můžu ti říct, že jsi docela určitě neodolatelný pro většinu žen a asi devadesát procent mužů, které znám."

Reid pootevřel ústa, aniž však vydal hlásku, oči se mu rozšířily šokem. Pak pomalu zakroutil hlavou. Jeho příjemný, hluboko posazený hlas byl mírný, uklidňující, když se konečně zmohl na slovo. „To je nesmysl, Hotchi," řekl tiše, téměř konejšivě, jako by se mu snažil vysvětlit naprosto očividný fakt.

Hotch však nesouhlasil. „Ne, to není," řekl mu okamžitě. „Vážně, Reide, na to, že jsi génius, ti hodně věcí uniká. Vždyť i _Morgan_ ti říká „fešáku", nebo sis toho nevšiml?"

„Samozřejmě, že všiml," ohradil se Reid skoro dotčeně. Jako by měl pocit, že Hotch pochybuje o jeho fenomenálních schopnostech všímat si i toho, co všichni ostatní přehlédnou. „Dělá si tak ze mě legraci," vysvětlil s pokrčením ramen jedinou větou Morganovy komplikované pohnutky k tomuto chování.

Hotch se téměř zasmál. Nevěřícně. Bezradně.

Jak jen mu to má vysvětlit, když se Reid jakékoli myšlence na to, že by někomu mohl připadat zajímavý nebo snad dokonce přitažlivý, tak zoufale brání?

„Určitě jsi ve svém přijímacím formuláři nelhal?" zeptal se znovu, pro jistotu. Jak to, že si toho ten mladík nikdy nevšiml sám? To byl opravdu tak přesvědčený o tom, že o něj nikdo nemůže mít zájem v trochu… _jiném_ směru než jako o kolegu nebo nanejvýš dobrého přítele? Povzdychl si. „Reide, dokonce i já jsem už párkrát přemýšlel o tom, jaké by to asi bylo…" přiznal polohlasem, ale tentokrát se na něj nepodíval, pohled upíral někam do neurčita, skrze čelní sklo.

„Jaké by bylo co?" zeptal se Reid nechápavě.

Hotch se na něj nevěřícně podíval a téměř se rozesmál.

„Oh." Reid překvapeně pootevřel pusu, když pochopil, co tím Hotch nejspíš myslel. _O čem_ asi tak mohl přemýšlet. „Přemýšlel jsi… _Oh_," zopakoval ten neuvěřitelně neodolatelný zvuk a ohromeně zamrkal. Ve vteřině krvavě zrudl. Uhnul pohledem.

Nějakou dobu bylo v autě ticho.

„Proč?" zeptal se Reid najednou.

Hotch se na něj překvapeně podíval. „Co proč?"

Reid uhnul pohledem. Zahleděl se z okýnka, v obličeji mírně zrudlý rozpaky. „Proč jsi to nikdy nezkusil?" zeptal se zvědavě, ale nepodíval se na něj.

Hotch se na něj podíval, obočí zdvižené, ve tváři směsici pobavení a nedůvěry. „Myslíš kromě toho, co je očividné, totiž že jsem ženatý a tvůj šéf?" zeptal se.

Reid mlčky přikývl.

„Protože si zasloužíš někoho lepšího, než bych kdy mohl být já," vysvětlil mu upřímně.

Reid si zamyšleně skousl spodní ret a dlouhou chvíli se beze slova díval ven skrze čelní sklo. Několik minut byl naprosto zticha, zadumaný. Hotch klidně, trpělivě vyčkával, ochotný poskytnout mu tolik času, kolik jen bude potřebovat, aby pochopil, jak přesně Hotch svoji poslední větu myslel.

A Reid zřejmě pochopil, protože se po několika minutách opět podíval na Hotche. „Děkuju," řekl jemně. V očích měl tak upřímně nevinný výraz, že Hotch nemohl udělat nic jiného, než se k němu naklonit a rozcuchat mu vlasy.

„Za nic."


End file.
